touch_detectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
List of characters from Touch Detective BeeWorks Atlus *Mackenzie - The main character. *Funghi - Mackenzie's assistant. *Cromwell - Mackenzie's butler. *Penelope - Mackenzie's bestfriend. Lives in the condominium room 102. *Chloe - A friend and rival of Mackenzie. *Beatrice - Landlord of the condominium. In the circus she was known as "The Amazing Balloon Lady". *Melody - A girl that lives in the condominium room 101. She's always very busy and is never seen. *Julie - A shy and very quiet girl that lives in the condominium room 201. *Anna - A girl that lives in the condominium room 202. Little is known about her and only her eyes are shown. In Episode 1 of the second game she works on a dart shooting range stand. *Daisy - A friend of Penelope that lives in the condominium room 203. She works on the clothing boutique Naked Bones. *Antoinette - Owner of the pastry shop Sweet Mountain. *Dover - A shark that is always hanging out at the Pastry Shop. He used to work on the circus. *Katrina - The House of Illusions Fortune Teller. Used to work on the circus. *Myron and Myrtle - The two persons guarding the door of the House of Illusions Fortune Teller in the first game and the department store in the second game. *Lugol - Organ grinder. *Ogden - Astronomer. *Lynsey - A little girl that likes dolls. She always carries a hand puppet named Lini. *Shorty - The owner of the hot dog stand in the park. In the second game he works on a Choco Banana stand in the forest. *Noel - A snow fairy. *Barnaby - Owner of the Skating Rink. *Circus Master - The circus master. *Karbanog - A beast trained by the Circus Master. *Fleas - The fleas from the circus. *Gaits - A man that says he works in IT. *Edvard - A businessman that appreciates break time. *Horace - A very health conscious man. *Frida - A woman that is always hanging around the shopping plaza. *Penny - A woman that likes to tell fortunes in her free time. Characters introduced in Touch Detective 2 ½ BeeWorks Atlus *Inspector Daria - An optimist and somewhat fragile inspector that is trying to capture the Cornstalker. *The Cornstalker - A professional thief and master of disguise. *Mayor Tom - The mayor of the city. *Miss Yvonne - A famous Noodle Chute designer and owner the clothing boutique Naked Bones. *Connor - Owner of the antique shop Old Time. *Jack - The scary conductor of Train 19, also known as "Jack the Devil". He terrorizes the passengers and hates freeloaders. *Eric - A petty, smooth talking salesman who cheats on his clients to make a profit for himself. *Ace - A man that devoted his entire life to perfecting the art of freeloading. *Friday - The greatest freeloader of all time. *K.B. - A guard. *Granny - A woman that lives in a neighboring town. *Harrison - A tough archaeologist who is extremely loud. *Fossil Hunter - An ancient archaeologist that lived for millennia. *Seabottom Dwellers - An ancient species that lives in the mountains. *Colleen - The curator of the Haunted Mansion. *Silver - A puppet who sings very well. *Spooky - A cat that walks around the Haunted Mansion. *Ghosts of the Haunted Mansion *Aliens Category:Characters